Dwarf Clans
Mountain Dwarves Ironheart (Kurduthakal) What is iron until it’s forged The Ironhearts are specialize in mining, and they dearly guard their secrets. No other clan can dig deep enough to mine the star rose, a pink gem prized for its ability to emit light. Gem: Star Rose Leader: Ruby Ironheart. Clan Elder, who holds the title of Isidar Mithrim, the Star Rose, ruler of all dwarves. She is a fair leader, who listens to the Sigin-tarag before making decisions. +1 Constitution Goldtouch - (Gamlubraz) A fair deal is a game with two winners Traders and merchants, these folk take goods from the dwarf lands and trade throughout the world. Most dwarves you meet outside Arûna Eròth will be from the Goldtouch clan. Their reputation as honest merchants is more valuable to them than money. Gem: Ruby Leader: Baerdal Goldtouch. Not the clan elder, but a merchant of renown. In his youth, Baerdal traveled the world, trading dwarven goods for coin and other valuables. Now, he guides the clan’s younger dwarves to success in their own ventures. +1 Intellect Stonefist - (Abangamln) What cannot be endured must be eradicated Warriors to the bone. Stonefist dwarves train all their lives to be soldiers and protect their homeland. They are highly sought-after outside their homeland as bodyguards and mercenaries, and can often be seen guarding a Goldtouch caravan. Gem: Diamond Leader: Thulgrun Stonefist. +1 Strength Brightspark - (Lukhudgabil) We Shine Jewelers. Brightspark jewels adorn royalty and wealthy nobility all over the world. Because of their sought-after skills, many Brightsparks believe they should be the preeminent clan. Gem: Emerald Leader: Thri Brightspark +1 Dexterity Sharpstone - (Barukaban) Well-armed is well-fought Smiths. Sharpstone goods are marked with their seal, and more valuable than other weapons and armor. Gem: Obsidian Leader: Havlok Sharpstone +1 Dexterity Deepwell - (Buzrâgund) History is heavier than gold Historians and keepers of lore. The Deepwell clan occasionally send out scholars to search the world for new knowledge. Gem: Lapis Lazuli Leader: Rykûn Deepwell +1 Intellect Hill Dwarves Duskrock (Aznân-aban) Nothing is buried forever The Duskrock clan lives in a shadowy valley outside Enketigoroth. Unlike the other clans, the Duskrock dwarves embrace the study of magic and use it in their day to day life. Gem: Opal Leader: Mirev Duskrock +1 Intellect Saltbeard (Taragmelach) Salt strengthens stone The Saltbeard dwarves live on the western coast of Arûna Eròth. The bulk of their trade is in limestone, which they quarry from ocean cliffs, but they also fish to supplement their food supplies. They have a good relationship with the nearby human cities, and are the most friendly and outgoing of the clans. Gem: Peridot Leader: Tova Saltbeard +1 Charisma Frostforge (Kalilfulk) Ice will forge what fire cannot Frostforge dwarves live across the Ghendsweld on icy cliffs, where they mine their coveted winter sapphires. The hardiest and most stoic of the dwarves, they take great pride in their toughness, and can come off as condescending to other races. Gem: Winter Sapphire Leader: Naryn Frostforge +1 Constitution Merrywood (Alyzdrâth) Not stones but seeds Merrywood Dwarves are the only dwarves to live in above-ground dwellings. They live in fieldstone cottages on the border of Arûna Eròth and the Shire, and have embraced the craft of woodworking. They consider themselves stewards of the forest, and are careful to replant what they hew. Gem: Jade Leader: Morgus Merrywood +1 Wisdom Stormbrew (Saâr Shekhar) Opportunity strikes like a flash Stormbrew dwarves live in a small peak known for lightning strikes, and the main branch of the Tinker’s Guild. The Stormbrews have perfected a secret method to harness lightning for the purpose of brewing their famous ale. Many have tried to recreate it, all have failed. Gem: Agate Leader: Lonvar Stormbrew +1 Charisma Quarrykin (Terefzartoth) Rocks have secrets; listen well Quarrykin dwarves live in a large marble quarry, which is their main trade and source of income. They are the finest carvers and are occasionally hired at great expense by a foreign noble to decorate a new home. Gem: Hematite Leader: Avra Quarrykin +1 Dexterity Trivia * Each clan has its own gem, and all dwarves wear their clan’s gem as a mark of status.